Volume 1: Beginnings
by BlueSpiritBoy
Summary: After the events on the Yu-gi-oh train, detective Blue begins a adventurous endevour.
1. Chapter 1

Volume 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Beginnings"**

"Here we are" I said as Azat and I walked into my condo.

"Wow, it's pretty cool!" replied Azat "2 bedrooms, a cool living room, and an awesome view!" We looked out the living room window to see a magnificent view. There were tall buildings and rural streets. I checked out the balcony and looked down the 27 stories. Soon afterwards I went back inside and un-packed my things.

"Yeah, I got this place for my job here" I said "Speaking of which, I was told to go to the police station after we get settled in"

"Fine, but can we stop by a BAR?" asked Azat "I've heard its filled with WIN."

"No"

We walked to the police station only a small distance away. Azat was gitty, while I looked around. I could see the giant tower in the center of the city, which is the operating center of the entire system. Once we arrived at the station I noticed there were only four people present at the place. I was then approached by a man and I introduced myself to him.

"Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged city, my name is Darkarcher. District Attorney and Detectives' Assistant of the city" said the man "I hope you like it here"

"Thanks, you can call me Blue" I replied "Wait a minute. You're an attorney and an assistant?"

"The assistant's title is only for show" answered Dark "I'm getting upgraded to lieutenant in a week."

I glanced over to check what Azat was doing and she was staring at the city map. The city was divided into 7 districts. The center, which my condo was located, is the Central Hub District. On the North West of the map was the Archives District were several information and books are stored. Then at the South West of the map is a Media Center District, which is where all the city's technological innovations reside. At the South East is the Skylights District, where the city's main events are held. At the North East lies the General District, where most of the citizen made buildings is made. At the very North of the map is the News District where huge announcements and celebrations are held. There seems to be an underground district called the Grotto. The districts are connected to form the city's circular shape.

"Blue?" said Dark "Blue, are you still here?"

"Huh, oh yeah. So what do you need me?" I asked

"Well, Cocyta is in our custody and we will be beginning the court trials next week. But the trial is just a show for the citizens. Cocyta will be arrested no matter what happens." said Dark "Our commissioner invited you to come back to this city to give us some help on catching Cocyta's associates."

"Associates?" I asked puzzled

"Cocyta is a member of a secret group, which we are trying to stop" replied Dark.

"What do we know about them?"

"Nothing" Interrupted a man sitting on a desk across the room.

"Hey, I'm Fenrir" said the guy "nice to meet you."

"Hello!" said Azat who catches up to us.

"Hello!" replied Fenrir.

"Hey" said Dark

"Okay, can we get back to business?" I said "Why is this place almost empty?" Dark shrugged and Fenrir said nothing.

"While you were at your place" said Dark in a stoic tone "One of the other train passengers was killed. Sajeev was shot as he was heading toward the General District. Most of our officers are out fixing the mess."

"Oh my god" said Azat who was shocked by the news "How are the others?"

"JesusRocks has been safely secured with one of our officers." replied Dark "FSS and Eygptianeye are on a train going out of town. They already given us all the information they had on this case. Bakurachick was with Sajeev at the time so we are escorting her and any other witnesses here."

"Shouldn't we go down to the General District to try and help?" Azat asked.

"The place is crowded and our officers have it taken care of." Answered Dark "They should be heading back here with any witnesses and evidence they have found."

"Okay, so we wait then" said Azat. We stayed in the police station's main office for a few minutes waiting for the officers on the field to come back. Azat wanted to go to a BAR and get a drink, but Fenrir insisted that they would be back soon. After 28 minutes two men and Baku walked into the station. Dark told one of the men who I was and he then approached me.

"Well then, Welcome. I'm Araharu Police Commissioner of this site" said the man "And this Feeball."

"Hello." she said "I'm Fee"

Azat hugged Baku as she walked towards the group.

"It was so scary" said Baku while she was hugging Azat "I was walking with Sajeev and then…BANG! Sajeev lied on the street with blood everywhere"

Baku told us that she and Sajeev decided to go to the BAR at General's District to get something to drink. They chatted with some people along the way. And they Sajeev were shot on Off-Topic Street as they walked past the Photo building. Other than her story, we got nothing on the killer. Sajeev's autopsy report would be ready by tomorrow, so I decided to take Azat to the BAR so she could cheer up. We walked in to see a good crowd of people.

"Bye BAR!" said a man already leaving "Hello, I'm Chaos." He soon left.

"Hi, I'm assuming this is the famous BAR of win? I might as well join in." Azat said.

"Hello! Welcome to the BAR" said JR. He was sitting with Fenrir.

"Hey Azat and Blue! I've been assigned to guard JR now." said Fenrir.

"Hey." I replied.

"Hey, I'm Masty" said another man sitting across the BAR "Are you guys new?"

"Technically, I'm not." I answered awkwardly

"I am!" replied Azat whimsically "I should have been here a long time ago, but I'm here now!"

"Can I get you guys anything?" said the Bartender who was fixing a flipped table "My name is Cegem, I'm the BARman. You should get a drink."

"Thanks! I'll be doing that! Wow, people are friendlier than I thought they would be. Lucky me I joined!" said Azat cheerfully.

We talked and had fun for several hours when suddenly Fenrir's phone started to ring.

"I have to go." said Fenrir "Two medical officials are being assaulted in the Grotto."

"Let's come too!" said a drunken Azat. Fenrir ran out of the BAR while Azat stumbled into the wall. I walked toward the BAR exit to catch up with Fenrir, but a person in the BAR grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I said

"We need to talk, Mr. Smith" said the person "Or should I say Blue?"

"What?" I asked

"You don't know what you're getting into" said the person "Leave the police and just have fun. Or else..."

"Who are you?"

"That's not important, but if you must know" the person said as he leaned closer "I'm Rebbie. And your friend Fenrir is going to be in trouble."

I ran out of the BAR to stop Fenrir from leaving, but when I looked around I saw that he already left. A car pulled up to the BAR and I asked the driver to drive me to the Grottos.

"Well uhh" said the guy

"I'm with the police!" I yelled. So we drove downward to the Grotto, which was filled with destroyed buildings and dilapidated structures. I saw Fenrir being beaten up by some gangsters, the two female medical officials walked to our car.

"Please help us!" the two girls said.

"Get in the car" I said "Uhh, what's your name sir?" I asked the driver

"I'm Leo, I…" replied the guy.

"Ok, I'll go help Fenrir and you take these two out of here!" I told Leo. I ran to Fenrir gun in hand. "Stop it! Leave this man alone!" I demanded.

"Ha, who are you?" said one of them.

"I'm Bernard Smith, new detective" I answered confidently "and that's my friend you have there."

"Were just having a little fun" said another person "I'm Clank."

"I'm Eternity" said the third guy

"Blaydrix" said the first one "look over there!" I turned behind me as he slapped the gun out of my hand while Eternity kicked Fenrir down. I punched Blaydrix back, but Clank hit me with a lead pipe. I fell to the ground and reached for the gun. Blaydrix picked it up and pointed the gun to my head. Fenrir got up, pushed Eternity aside, and knocked Blaydrix down. Eternity kicked Fenrir again, but when I got up to defend him Clank punched me in the face. We were losing the fight, but then Leo's car came rushing back.

"Everyone, go scatter!" yelled Blaydrix. Fenrir and Blaydrix avoid the car, but Clank, Eternity and I were hit by the car. Eternity fell under the vehicle, while Clank and I hanged on the hood of the car. Clank let go and fell off the car, I was still hanging on screaming

"STOP THE CAR!"

I crawled onto the top of the car, but we soon crashed into an old building. I was lying on the floor and I could feel some creamy substance on my face. It was cake; it seemed we crashed into a Birthday cake building.

"Why didn't you stop the car?" I asked Leo

"The car's brake gave out when I came back for you." said Leo who crawled out of the car.

The two medical officers came into the Bakery.

"Hi, I'm Torniquet, I'm a doctor" said one of them.

"I'm Capler, a therapist." said the other girl.

"How is being a therapist helpful here?" I asked sarcastically "Oww"

"Your angry, how does that make you feel?" replied Capler jokingly.

Leo got up and carried me to Fenrir's car. The three guys who ganged up on us left while Capler and Torniquet are safe.

"No broken bones, you should be fine. Just get some sleep" said Torniquet as we drove out of the Grotto.

"Thanks Torniqu…" I said half-dazed "I'll just call you Torni."

I went to the condo and lied on the bed of the master bedroom. Azat was asleep in the other bedroom, which had a bunk-bed. Masty helped Azat in and he decided to lurk around the condo while we sleep. Leo helped tuck me in, while Torni and Capler left to work. Fenrir was called back to the station by Dark. As I started to fall asleep I thought of what happened today. The fun and danger I had. All the new people. All the villains. All the Heroes. I knew it was only the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Yawn "**

I could feel the wind blowing past me. Was I falling? Was I flying? Am I at peace? Or am I losing it?

I woke up in bed, I felt weak and tired. I gave a big yawn. Then I laid in bed for a couple of minutes just resting from the wounds from my encounter in the Grottos. Azat came in and had an excited look upon her face.

"Your back!' yelled Azat

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I looked outside, it was morning. The clock says 10: 13.

"You were asleep for about 2 days" she replied

"2 DAYS !?!?" I replied shockingly "What did I miss?"

"Well" said Azat "Araharu and Dark discovered who killed Sajeev, It was Baku!"

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise.

"I dunno" replied Azat "can't remember, Oh! I do remember Masty won't be here for a while."

"huh? Why?" I asked disappointed

"He has to go away on work and studies" said Azat also sad.

"I wanted to meet him, oh well" I said "What's today's date?"

"August 17, 2008" said Azat "Cocyta's court trial is tomorrow"

"Okay, so I have a day to rest" I said and leaned back on the bed.

After I rested I got up and had breakfast. It seemed Masty has taken all the orange soda, and he also stuck a sign on the closet saying "Masty's Closet". I showered and went to the BAR to talk with friends.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I said

"Hello BAR!" said Azat. Cegem, Leo, JR, Capler, Eternity, and Dark were at the BAR. Eternity was arguing with Dark.

"Well, I have to go anyways" said Eternity "Bye BAR!"

I sat down with Dark as Azat talked with Cegem.

"Why don't you arrest annoying people like him?" I asked Dark puzzeled.

"They technically haven't done any harm yet" said Dark "So until then, we can't touch him."

Leo came up to us and was about to say something.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" said Dark before Leo could speak.

"Hey Blue!" said Leo "How are you? Don~"

"Don?" I asked "Well, I'm doing fine."

"Want to have a BARgie?" asked Leo

"What?" I asked surprise

"That's not going to be the BAR title Leo" said Dark "Oh, Blue, did Azat tell you about Bakurachick?"

"Yeah" I replied "Do you know why?"

"I dunno, but I hear she's gone mad." Dark replied

"Baku? No she wouldn't" I said protesting "Can I talk to her?"

"No" said Dark "She is being studied at a classified insanity institute, she's in safe hands"

"Fine" I replied "And as for Cocyta?"

"She's at the police station" said Dark "Normally we would ban her on the spot, but we hope this trial will lure out Cocyta's associates so we can capture them all."

"Sounds like a plan" I replied "Let's drink to it!"

The day passed quickly. I got to know my new friends. Azat managed to get a job as a waitress at the BAR. Dark drove back to the station to interrogate Cocyta, I didn't want to come, I'm sure he can handle it. I had some drinks and asked a ride back home. I decided to socialize at the BAR.

"Hello I'm Kawa!" said a girl in the BAR "I don't usually come to the BAR, but I came here with Capler. Let's play a game, I say something about myself and you tell me something about you?"

"Okay Kawa" I said "I like the color blue"

"Shiney!" yelled a drunken Capler across the room, staring at a neon light.

"Me too!" said Kawa "Oh, I better go take care of Cap. Bye Blue! Nice getting to meet you!"

"Same here!" I said as Kawa takes Cap out of the BAR. Meanwhile, Cegem was teaching Azat how to be a waitress.

"Ok, but be sure you don't drink the drinks that are for the customers" said Cegem.

"I wouldn't do that!" said Azat. Cegem then turned around and Azat had a drink.

"Hello, I'm gcar" said a woman approaching me "Are you new?"

"I guess so" I said back "I feel like Iv'e been here countless of times, but this is like the second time here at the BAR. Anyways, nice to meet you gcar!"

"Hey Blue!" said another voice, it was Tourniquet "How are you?"

I checked my watch and it was getting late.

"I'm fine" I replied "Oh, look at the time, I got to go. Bye!"

I asked if anyone could drive me to my apartment so I wouldn't have to walk. Tourni couldn't drive, JR was busy and Cap had already left the BAR. Leo then decided to drive me. We had a little talk on the way.

"So what stuff do you like?" I asked

"Well, Persona series, Pushing Daises, and DDR music" said Leo "Do you like any of that stuff?"

"Uhh" I really wanted to say yes, but I didn't want to lie "Yeah! I like the Persona series!" I lied.

"Cool!" replied Leo "I haven't found anyone here who plays the game also!"

"Uhh" I said hesitantly "Anything else you're interested in?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Well, I like Yaoi and Yuri" said Leo "Do you have any good pics?"

"No, not really that kind of person" I said "Wait, Yaoi too? You're Bisexual?"

"Yeah, you?" said Leo. We arrived at the apartment and I left before answering Leo's question.

"Night Leo!" I waved at him and went along my way. Suddenly I felt a person jump on my back.

"It's late, can I sleep here?" asked Leo

"Fine" I said. We went in the elevator to floor27. "You can sleep on the couch. Goodnight"

"Night Blue" said Leo as he hugged me before going to the couch.

I lied down in my own bed and closed my eyes. I dazed into sleep and woke in the morning to find a surprise. Leo was in my bed with his arms and legs wrapped around me. I yawned.

"Good morning Blue" said Leo "The couch wasn't soft enough so I came here"

"Okay" I replied "But could you let go…"

"Oh Blue, can I stay here with you and Azat?" asked Leo "My place is far from the BAR and it would be nice to live here" He hugged even tighter.

"You can't do that!" I said agitated.

"Why not?" replied Leo "I'm a friendly person and I…"

"No, I mean you can't spoon me like that" I got out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen for a snack "Although I guess you can stay here for now, I do need a driver."

"Thank you so much Blue!" said Leo "GLOMP!"

Leo got up and jumped at me. He landed on my back as I tried to carry him through the doorway.

"I just woke up" I said "Please get off, I don't think…"

Thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Elevator Trap"**

Cocyta's trial is being held at a special courtroom in the Central Hub. I met with Dark, Fenrir, and a girl at the courthouse steps.

"Hello" I said greeting the woman "I'm Blue."

"Hello, I'm CosmicAce" said the girl

"She's my self-acclaimed fan club president" said Dark

"You have a fan club Dark?" I asked skeptically

"Of course he does!" CosmicAce said gleefully "Dark-kun is LEGENDARY!"

"For what?" Leo asked

Dark checked his cell phone and started towards the Courthouse.

"We need to go" said Dark "Hopefully we'll lure out any of Cocyta's friends"

We all walked up the steps and entered the building. We were told to leave all cell phones and weapons behind at the 1st floor. Cocyta's trial is at the fifth floor of this fourteenth story building, so we headed toward the elevator. Azat came running toward us wanting to come in.

"Wait guys!" said Azat. We all went into the elevator, Azat, Leo, Dark, CosmicAce, Fenrir, and I. The elevator was rather big and we had a good amount of space. ChaosVincent also came running in and entered the elevator. Some interesting elevator music was playing as the elevator doors closed.

"Hello" said Chaos "Which floor is the Cocyta trial?"

"The fifth floor" said Dark . We were now at the 2nd floor.

"How are you related to this case?" I asked.

"I'm a volunteer security guard" said Chaos. "A big criminal like Cocyta probably would escape, and I want to be there to catch her."

"So you're a bounty hunter?" asked Fenrir. Now we reached the 3rd floor.

"Okay" Suddenly the elevator shook. We were at the 4th floor and the elevator's door locked down.

"The buttons don't work!" said Azat as she panically pressed random elevator buttons.

"And the doors are locked!" said Fenrir trying to open the doors manually.

The speakers in the elevator stopped playing music and a digital voice came started laughing.

"What's happening?" asked CosmicAce.

"You're in my special game!" said the eerie voice. It had a villainous whine "How lucky of me to have so many pawns in my elevator trap!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter" said the voice "You should worry more about your impending deaths"

The elevator was in shock.

"This elevator will keep rising to the top floor and once it reaches to floor fourteen a small detonating device shall destroy the elevator wires" said the voice "And then splat!"

"OH NOES!" said Azat

"How do we play your sick game?" Dark asked

"In the box where the elevator phone is located there is a loaded revolver with only one bullet" said the voice. Dark opened the panel and pulled out the gun. "To save yourselves you must kill someone!"

"And if we refuse to play this game?" asked Dark.

"You'll all die a horrible death" said the voice

Dark started to inspect the gun.

"I got it! It's one of those riddle things!" said Azat "The gun is empty and this guy wants to show if we would shoot one of us!"

"The revolver is loaded" said Dark showing everyone the loaded gun. There was one bullet in the six chambered revolver.

"Are you ready" said the voice "Here we go!"

The elevator started moving again. We are 10 floors away from the 14th floor. 10 floors before death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Click"**

The elevator started moving again. We had to kill someone in the elevator before we reached the 14th floor.

"Darn, If only I wasn't in an enclosed space and having every move watched" I said to myself "If only I was at an open field or something. Then I could strategize about a plan."

"What are we going to do?" asked CosmicAce

"If you follow the rules, only one of you will die" said the voice "That's a promise"

"We have no choice" said Dark. We all looked around, Azat, Leo, Dark, CosmicAce, Fenrir, ChaosVincent and I. One of us has to die.

"No!" said Leo "There has to be a way to do this without anyone dying!"

"Oh, but there isn't" said the voice. The elevator is now passing the 5th floor.

"The trial!" Fenrir said "Were going to miss Cocyta's trial!"

"Was that the purpose of this game?" I asked the voice while staring at the elevator camera "We don't make it to the trial and it's postponed till a later date?"

Suddenly an alarm outside rang.

"What's that?" asked Fenrir

"It's the fire alarm" said the voice "everyone has evacuated the building and the sprinkler system has been activated, just for fun"

"Why are you doing this?!?!" asked Leo.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" said the voice. We were now at the 6th floor.

"I'm not going to die here!" yelled Chaos. He grabbed the gun from Dark and pointed it at everyone.

"Woah!" said Fenrir

"Duck!" yelled Azat. CosmicAce hid behind Dark. Everyone else backed away from Chaos.

"Azat! You're new here! You're the least important of all of us!" said Chaos as he turned the pistol at Azat "No wait, Leo, nobody will miss you if you're dead!"

"I will!" said Leo

"Stop it Chaos!" Dark warned

"Don't do anything you'll regret" I said

"Blue? I don't even know you" said Chaos

"Well, then let me introduce myself" I said jokingly "I'm Blue, Please don't kill me!"

"I won't say hello" said Chaos "In the end, it will just turn into another goodbye"

Chaos pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't fire; it simply made a clicking noise. We were all surprised, but Dark took this chance and snatched the gun from Chaos. Dark then pulled out a paper fan and smacked the back of Chaos's head.

"What happened?" I asked. Dark then inspected the gun. He flipped it open and closes several times. We were now passing floor 7.

"This gun is rigged" Dark said "Every time this gun is loaded the barrel spins. Meaning we don't know if this thing goes off or not."

"And that's what makes the game funnier!" interrupted the voice "You'll never know if you get a click or a bang! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"OH NOES!" said Azat. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a steel canteen.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Water" said Azat as she opens the lid off the canteen. I grabbed it before she could take a sip.

"A solid steel canteen" I said as I looked "And its w00tbeer"

"Give it back! I need it for stuff!" said Azat. An idea struck my head then! But I couldn't tell anyone out loud, or else our captor will find out and kill us for cheating.

"Back to business" said CosmicAce "We only have 6 floors left!"

I put Azat's canteen into my jacket pocket, hoping for the best. We were now at the 8th floor.

"The only noble thing to do is kill myself" Dark said "If I pull the trigger several times the gun will bound to go off."

"No Dark!" said Fenrir "You're a very important officer! You'll become an official city moderator in two days! Remember all the people that will need your help!"

"Your right, but someone has to kill themselves" said Dark

I suddenly felt a wield aura, a feeling, it felt maddening. I ignored it.

Dark continued "I will not let anyone take someone else's life. Only their own."

Dark dropped the gun in the center of the elevator and sat on the floor.

"Whoever is willing to die to save the others, sit down" said Dark. I sat down sitting to the left of Dark. To the right of Dark was CosmicAce, to her right were Azat, then Leo, then Fenrir, and the circle came round to me again. Chaos chose not to risk dying.

"I know this sounds wrong" said Dark "But we'll spin the revolver around. Whomever it points at will have to shoot themselves."

"WHAAA?" said Fenrir

"That's Russian Roulette!" said CosmicAce

"NOOOO!" said Leo. He wanted to get out of the circle, but didn't want to be a coward like Chaos.

9th Floor, 5 more left before it's too late.

"Any other way would be wrong and villainous" said Dark. He spun the gun and it spinned. It spin right round, like a record. A broken record, as each time the end of the gun spinned past me, my heart skipped a beat. The gun started to spin slower, and slower, and slower.

Nobody spoke a word. The gun was slowly stopping. It faced Fenrir, then me, then Dark, and then CosmicAce.

"You don't have to do this" Dark said. But Ace had made up her mind and grabbed the gun and put it against her head. She pulled the trigger.

Click.

"Whew" said Ace "That was scary"

"Wanna try again?" said Chaos, hoping that someone would die already.

"One pull is enough" said Dark angrily "Only pull the trigger multiple times if you are sure want to kill yourself."

We could hear giggles coming from the elevator speakers. The person watching is trying not to laugh out loud. CosmicAce put the gun on the floor and spun it. We stared as the gun slowed down again, this time it was facing me, then Dark, then CosmicAce, then Azat, then Leo.

"Uh-oh" said Leo to himself. He hesitantly picked up the gun and slowly put it to his head. I could see that he doesn't want to do this. I leaned forward at Leo and grabbed his hand that held the gun.

"You don't have to do this" I said. I pulled Leo's arm to make the gun face my chest "I'll take Leo's shot."

Click. The bullet wasen't in that barrel either. I checked what floor we were on. 10th floor.

"This is too much!" said Azat. She grabbed the gun, but dropped it. The gun's barrel then spun again. "Oops, sorry guys"

"I agree" said Ace "I don't want to play a game to decide who dies"

"Wait" said Fenrir "Let's look at this from the public's perspective. If an ordinary citizen is killed with 3 officers in front of them, the reputation of the police will be ruined. If an officer dies, people will see it as a tragedy, and not as a murder."

"So it's between You, Dark, or I that must die here" I said

"It can't be Dark! He's going to be a mod!" said Ace

"So it's between me and you, Fenrir" I said "How do we choose?"

"I got it!" said Dark. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Heads, Fenrir and Tails, Blue."

"Now why am I tails?" I said jokingly "Just kidding!"

Dark flipped the coin. It landed in his hand. I was really hoping it landed on the side I want. We all looked.

11th floor.

"Tails, sorry Blue" said Dark in a grim tone. I was smiling inside. Nobody dies today I thought.

He handed me the gun and I pointed it to my chest. I hope this works.

Click. Click. But then…

"STOP!" said the voice "This is getting boring. I think I'll change the rules."

"What?" we all said in shock.

"If one of you guys kill yourself, I activate the device and you all die!" said the voice

"You can't suddenly change the rules!" said Dark frustrated.

"I'm the master of this game, what I say goes" said the voice in a crazy tone "And I did promise, if you follow my rules only one will die"

I was shocked, only I knew my plan and I can't follow it through now! I wish I could communicate with Leo or Azat. Anybody! Darn, someone's going to die!

Azat was staring at me, she was thinking. I was praying that she isn't too drunk to learn my escape plan just by looking at me. Please Azat, Leo is too scared, Dark is frustrated. We only have two floors left. I dropped the gun and looked to see we were on floor 12. The barrel spun again.

"I'm sorry Blue" said Azat. She picked up the gun "I'm really sorry."

She aimed the gun at my body and pulled the trigger.

Click.

She pulled the trigger again.

Click.

And pulled it again.

Click.

And again.

Bang!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dreaming Intermission Part 0**

A bang thundered through the room. Azat had shot me and I fell against the wall of the elevator. I was breathless. A cool liquid flowed from my chest and spread all over my body and I could see my shirt wet with the blood. I then closed my eyes.

"NOOOOO!!!" Leo screamed.

Nobody else said anything. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Chaos quickly darted out followed by Fenrir and Cosmic Ace.

"Help me with the body" Azat said to Leo and Dark. Dark shrugged and left the elevator, while Leo helped Azat carry Blue. The two dragged the body to the center of the elevator when the voice spoke.

"Wait, why are you two taking him?" asked the voice "The man's already dead."

"Uhh" Leo said. The two spoke at the same time.

"We need his body for a funeral" said Azat

"I have Necrophilia" said Leo at the same time "Oh wait, your reason is better Azat."

"Oh really?" said the voice, now suspicious.

I knew this was our only chance before our captor realized the truth. I got up and shoved the three of us out of the elevator shaft. A loud bang was heard and the elevator soon pummeled down. We made it.

"You're alive!' Leo said as he hugged me "But how?"

"Well" I said reaching into my chest pocket. I pulled out Azat's canteen now dented from the bullet.

"Mine" said Azat as she swiped the can "Aww, now I need a new one."

"Thanks Azat, you saved the day" I said "Let's go home, I need to shower this w00tbeer of me"

"And there's a little wine and vodka on you too" said Azat.

We caught up with the rest as we head down the stairs. They were all surprised and I had to re-explain how I did it. We walked outside to see crowds of people watching and wondering what happened. In the crowd, was a white haired man n a suit staring at me. I've never seen him before, but he's presence stuck out in the crowd to me. Then Leo tapped my back.

"Oh Blue" said Leo suddenly "Sorry I was scared earlier, I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine Leo" I said as I put my arm over his shoulder "Were safe now."

"Yeah, but I'm not that scared usually" said Leo "In the elevator I felt a weird feeling that terrified me."

"Wait. What?" I said, I remembered an unusual vibe go through the elevator before "What did you feel?"

"Well…" Leo said

"Its fear" interrupted Dark "Leo was scared, that's all."

I turned around the man in the crowd was gone.

"Whatever" I said back. Feeball with a hand cuffed Cocyta approached us.

"Were told we can't have a court trial here for a while" said Feeball "They need to repair the elevator and nobody wants to go back inside after that attack. D you know who did it?"

"Nope" said Dark "But I'm sure he or she was one of Cocyta's friends."

"It looks like your plan failed, Raxerch." said Cocyta.

"Raxerch?" I asked

"It's nothing, just ignore it." said Dark

"You underestimate my organization." said Cocyta "And you can't stop us. Dark, you're just another henchmen of this site's anarchy. A lackey! An underling!"

"Take her back to police headquarters and have her detained" said Dark "She still has information and we can't ban her just yet."

Dark, Cosmic Ace, Feeball and Fenrir took Cocyta back to police HQ. Azat went for the BAR and Chaos followed. Leo and I took the car back home.

"This stuff is sticky" I said jokingly "If only I could lick it off."

"I could lick it off for you" said Leo. We laughed. "No seriously"

I went home and sat on the floor of the shower. Leo came in and sat down next to me.

"What are you thinking?" he said.

"I don't know" I replied. I hugged Leo and he hugged back.

I slept in my bed alone. I woke up at the middle of the night to find Leo in the bed. I got up to get a snack, perhaps some chocolate milk. And when I turned the lights on, a figure was sitting on the couch. It was the white haired man from earlier. He said

"Hello Bernard."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dreaming Intermission Part 1**

**Author's Note: The white haired man is a character made up for the fanfic. And has no relation with Iodashi**

I walked to my living room and found a mysterious stranger. This white haired man was standing in the room. I walked to the coat rack near the TV and put on my coat.

"Uhh" I said surprised "Who are you?"

"Does that matter Bernard" said the man "I'm here to wake you up from this fantasy"

"Fantasy?" I asked

"Come home Bernard" he replied

"I am home" I said "This is my home"

"Oh, you idiot" said the man "Let me show you"

I suddenly felt dizzy. Mt head started to ache and I could feel flashbacks coming. There was this suburb neighborhood, 2 story house, a living room, a bed, a couch. All these images were flashing in my head. It soon stopped and I looked to find the white haired man leaving the room.

"Oh No you don't!' I yelled as I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out my gun.

"Oh Bernard" he said "grow up"

I fired my gun at him and then I tripped onto the floor. I looked to see the man was still standing unmoved. He walked to me and whispered

"Wake up"

My eyelids grew heavy and I closed my eyes. I opened them up to see the man gone, the lights off, and my coat and gun on the coat rack. There was no sign of a gun fire or the white haired man. The lights turned on and Leo walked into the room.

"Wazzup Blue?" he asked "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine" I said as I got up and slept again.

The next day I got a few alerts on my phone.

"Let's see" I said to myself.

"BakuraChick Update: Baku has been moved to the Abridged City General Hospital."

"Message from Dark: Take care of Baku, I'm busy taking care of things at the technology and science laboratories with head scientist InsaneBirdy a.k.a. Birdy."

I went to the hospital to ask Baku why she killed Sajeev. Azat went to the BAR and Leo slept in.

When I arrived at the hospital I met with Tourniquet and Capler.

"Hello, do you know where Bakurachick is?" I asked

"Yeah, 4th floor. Room 13F" said Capler

"Oh Blue!" said Torni "If you ever have a cool dream or something tell me about it! I'm learning a bit about dream psychology"

"Thanks, sounds cool" I smiled back and went to Baku's room. She was there handcuffed to her bed. "Hey Baku, How are you?"

"I'm good now" she said

"So…Uhh" I said awkwardly. But I decided to blurt it out "WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY KILL SAJEEV?"

Baku sighed and said "I didn't mean to! It happened so quickly. I sudden urge, or wave, hit me and the next thing I knew Sajeev was bleeding! I told Dark already"

"Fine" I said "Wait, this urge, what did it feel like?"

"I dunno, like a weird voice in my head or something"

"Hhhmm. Interesting" I said "What about the place they sent you to before here?"

"I can't remember" she said. The rest of our conversation was simple small talk and nothing important was said.

The day passed with no real progress. I arrived at the police HQ to meet with Dark and Araharu.

"Whats up?" I asked

"Nothing, Birdy is asking for a more secluded lab so she could finish something special" said Dark

"And don't forget!" said Araharu "Were having a big celebration party for Dark tommorrow! The newest Moderator of the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged city! Right after the announcement"

"Can't wait" I said

The next day came and no sign of the mysterious man. We all came to the front of the police HQ to watch Dark announced as moderator. I met with Dark before the event.

"Hey Dark, congratulations!" I said

"Thanks Blue" he said. Araharu started to talk to the people in front of the station in a little conference.

"And here is the man himself, Dark!"

"Oh, you better go!" I said. Dark walked out and stood with Araharu.

"I know with another person in the higher staff we will get more things done" said Araharu.

A person from the crowd asked "But isn't there enough people in the staff? Wouldn't someone have to be fired in order to promote Dark?"

"Normally, but we pulled some strings and eve~" said Araharu, but he hesitated and clenched his chest. Kawa, the medical aid, came to Araharu with band aids in hand.

"What's happening?" asked Dark "Is he okay?"

Kawa checked soon joined by Tourni.

Then Tourni yelled "He's having a heart attack!"


End file.
